A Sin Found, but Lost
by Naoko-Miharu
Summary: AU. Two different families, two very different people. He tried to find the missing pieces of a sad and powerful song… but what he found were two paths, two people, an intertwined fate, and something not even hate can break. SasuNaru.
1. Lenore

**A Sin Found, but Lost.**

**Disclaimer: **I _do not _own Naruto, it is the property of _Masashi Kishimoto_, the poem to The Raven, and I especially _do not_ own the song, Kremlin Dusk, it is the property of the talented _Utada Hikaru_.

**Warnings:** Probably a lot of OOCness and swears thrown here and there.

**Summary: **Alternate Universe. Two different families, two very different people. He tried to find the missing pieces of a sad and powerful song… but what he found were two paths, two people, an intertwined fate, and something not even hate can break. SasuNaru.

**A/N: **This story might sound familiar to you, since it used to be called, "A Star-Crossed Fate". But I found the story to be much unorganized, if you will. So I re-wrote it and here is the new story, A Sin Found, but Lost.

* * *

**A Sin Found, but Lost.  
**By Naoko-Miharu

**Chapter One ; Song One, Verse One**

"All along, I was searching for, my Lenore…"

That; that was the first lyric of a very special song my grandmother used to sing to me. I think I was around three or four. I remember how I would always go out to the courtyard within the family's estate to only catch my dear grandmother sing this particular lyric. She never sung the rest, only hummed it. And being so young at that age, I couldn't understand any of it. But by turning the age of twelve, I decided to go and decipher what the hell that forty-nine lyric long song meant, and what it was.

---

I looked up from where I was sitting, my dark obsidian eyes darting back and forth at the rather large Victorian-like room. I shook my head and snapped out of my repetitive daydreams.

I softly sighed before remembering where I was. And after realizing, I tightened my grip on the armrest of the leather chair I sat on. I looked past the numerous amounts of heads that created the Uchiha clan, and glued my eyes on the red-wood coffin.

"Stupid Baasan... did you really have to die? Even when I was _so _close in figuring out what your damned song was?" I whispered harshly to myself.

My eyes peeled away from the face of my deceased grandmother and looked down at the crimson colored carpet. I could feel everyone stand up and pay their second-to-last respects to the well-known and friendly family member of the Uchiha clan.

---

I did not cry and my lips did not quiver. I just stood there; emotionless, and slightly disappointed along with a feeling of emptiness.

A part of me told myself not to show any emotion for the Uchihas are proud, sophisticated, and traditional. But then another part of me just wanted to scream and pound the fucking ground until it was nothing but loose beaten up layers of dirt. A close and loving family member just died for crying out loud! I hated how the family was always emotionless.

My mother, Uchiha Mikoto, and my stoic father, Uchiha Fugaku stood side by side. You could see the trails of silent tears falling so graciously down my mother's porcelain-like face. As for my father, he just stood there, arms at his sides and silent. I could see small hints of sadness filling in his eyes before disappearing right after he blinked.

My aniki was no where to be seen once again, but I knew he was here among the other mourning Uchihas. I could just sense it.

The casket slowly lowered into the six-foot deep hole in the ground, and after a moment later, everyone begun to throw their roses and their last goodbyes to Baasan.

When it was my turn to throw the now weeping red rose, I just stared at the casket as if it was no importance... but truthfully, it _was _important.

"Goodbye Baasan...," I said softly before throwing the rose in. It landed with a light thump.

I turned around and watched as the other family members threw their roses in, and with that the casket was finally buried, and the six-foot hole ground was filled.

The Priest from our church said a couple of encouraging words and a final prayer before they all slowly exited out the eerily quiet cemetery and headed back to the estate for the Luncheon.

I felt the remaining raindrops from the storm drop on my face.

---

The ride home in our steam-powered car wasn't exactly pleasant. It begun to shower lightly.

As I watched a couple of trees pass us, I couldn't help but think over and over again of what that one lyric I heard was about. Why the hell was I even trying to figure out what a stupid song meant anyways...?

Well I suppose I'm not exactly those types of people who would start something and leave it unattended and unfinished. My curiosity takes hold of me and for the past eight freaking years, I could never figure out what my grandmother's song was, or what it even meant. It drove me up the wall...

Aniki still hadn't shown up, but no one seemed to worry. Father calmly predicted that he had simply walked home or had stopped around town after the burial.

Heh, Itachi didn't seem like the person who would just pop into town one day, _especially_ after a funeral and start to make new buddies with every townsperson he met.

Everyone didn't seem like whatever people thought them to be.

After a few more brain-wrenching thoughts about the stupid lyric, the car immediately jolted to a halt as Father slammed his hand at the steering wheel and swore a few colorful words.

I wish he hadn't done that.

Mother gasped, and I sat up on the seat to see what the commotion was all about.

As I tried to settle to a position where I can see, I saw a mop of messy sun-colored hair and soft yet piercing azure eyes which now looked shocked and scared. My god was this person beautiful.

"Get, the hell, out of my way, _Uzumaki_."

I nearly flinched at Father's vehement tone. Who was 'Uzumaki'? And why the hell was he being to mean to him? Before I could think anymore, the blonde boy quickly stood up with a flapping dark object in his left hand and ran towards the end of the street, where he was then embraced by a taller figure that looked very similar to him.

The man had longer, spiked blonde hair but with a pair of deeper ocean blue eyes, and a handsome mature face. He did not have any whisker-like marks on each side of his face like the boy had.

"Fugaku," The man said monotonously before narrowing his eyes, "What a way to greet a young child."

I could feel the hate radiate between Father and this man, and it was literally unbearable.

"Well, I wouldn't have to greet a _child_ like that if he wasn't in _my _way, _Namikaze_," He spat.

Said man remained emotionless as he and the boy watched as we drove off, completely ignoring the confrontation we just had.

I shifted my seating and looked back at the two blonde haired people who his father called, 'Uzumaki' and 'Namikaze'.

When their figures disappeared in the distance, a couple of thoughts shot through my head and I _slightly _begun to understand my family's hate towards the Uzumakis... but the only thing I didn't get was why the kid held a raven...


	2. Mister Edgar Allan Poe

**A Sin Found, but Lost.**

**Disclaimer: **I _do not _own Naruto, it is the property of _Masashi Kishimoto_, the poem to The Raven, and I especially _do not_ own the song, Kremlin Dusk, it is the property of the talented _Utada Hikaru_.

**Warnings:** Probably a lot of OOCness and swears thrown here and there.

* * *

**A Sin Found, but Lost.  
**By Naoko-Miharu

**Chapter Two ; Song One, Verse Two-Three**

"In the words of Mr. Edgar Allan Poe…"

I let my thoughts slip, and in a matter of minutes, we arrived back to our large Estate. The large metal 'royal'-styled gates screeched opened for our entry and we drove in.

Father and Mother remained silent during the rest of the ride home as if they hadn't just 'bumped' into the Uzumakis earlier on. They had the same faces they had during the burial ceremony plastered on their faces. It was fairly annoying.

Father and Mother opened their car doors, closed them with a semi-loud bang and entered the western part of our home. I followed suit.

'All along, I was searching for, my Lenore...'

Heh, eight years was it?

For eight years, ninety-six months, 2921 days and counting, I've been trying to find another clue to the second lyric, of this song... to this damned forty-nine missing piece puzzle. Was there something I wasn't seeing? I wondered.

---

The long marble tables in the seriously large dining room were all occupied by almost the entire clan. And let me tell you that some were more stoic than Father, and less genuine than Mother. But hell, to everyone else, they were all the same; intelligent, high-class, and downright _powerful_. Everyone feared us, admired us, but I could care less.

I sat adjacent to Father, who was sitting in the front edge of the table. His posture was straighter than a pole... which I find humanely impossible.

When the old, antique grandfather clock from the living room chimed, signaling it was exactly 12 PM; everyone clasped their hands together and chorused in a small prayer. I knew Baasan was going to live oh so happily in heaven while mocking me with her games.

After fifteen slow ticking sounds past, everyone unfolded their hands, and as right on cue, the maids and servants quickly entered the monstrous dining room and angelically placed the lunches on the marble table. They bowed and curtseyed before walking back into the kitchen to leave us be. I wondered if it bothered them for them to curtsey or bow every time they see us, I would find it irritating to bow and all that to every member I see.

---

I poked at my sauce-drenched steak with the metal fork I held before I started to gnaw at my lower lip.

I could see Father take a quick glance at me before gently placing his fork down on top of a napkin.

"Sasuke, is there something troubling you?" He asked.

It was rare for him to talk to me, but I looked up. And before I could say anything, Uruchi, my aunt, heartily responded for me.

"Fugaku, I'm sure Sasuke is still a bit sad about Baasan's passing, but I'm sure he'll be alright," She said before she turned to smile at me.

I played along, and nodded, "I'm fine."

Everyone at the table weren't sad or depressed that a member had passed on. They were all happy and laughing, just the way Baasan would wanted it. I overheard Mother talk about her will and before I could poke at my steak again, she spoke up.

"Oh! Sasuke, I almost forgot. Baasan mentioned you in her will... and she wanted you to have her journal," She said softly. She handed me Baasan's will and I openly took it.

"Doesn't everyone want to see it?" I asked. I mean, there were _a lot _of us, and just _one_ will.

Mother shook her head, "No, Baasan only mentioned your father, me, Itachi, and you."

I mouthed an 'oh' before folding the will and placing it on my lap. I cocked my eyebrow in question. 'Why would she want to give me her _journal_?'

---

After a few more dishes of food were served, my fullness got the better of me, and I asked if I could be excused.

Father politely excused me before picking up his small talk with a relative.

-

I exited the dining room and into the living room. I could hear the noise of the family laughing and reminiscing fading as I walked further away.

I was told by my mother that the journal Baasan had kept was locked away in her bedroom. But having the benefits of being her 'closest' grandson compared to Aniki, I knew things not even her own son and daughter-in-law knew.

I continued walking; the golden chandelier lights were dim and it created a warm atmosphere in the living room. I reached the marble staircase leading to a couple of bedrooms which included Baasan's.

My feet began to pick up it's pace and I finally reached and entered the now large vacant room that belonged to my grandmother.

I sighed to myself, 'Tch... Crazy woman for making me go through this.'

I wondered why she wanted to give me her own journal. What the hell does a book, probably full of nonsense poems, and random thoughts have to do with me? Baasan always had a thing for poems. She was naturally talented, and she would usually read small bits of some of the things she wrote to me. But all I ever found poems to be were wastes of time and thought.

Before I could even start searching for the journal, I noticed a thin, black covered book sitting comfortably on the bed.

I narrowed my eyes at it. It was like; Baasan _purposely_ placed it there right before she died.

I closed the door behind me and walked towards the cream-colored bed, and sat with one of my legs dangling from the mattress.

I brushed pale fingers across the cover of the black book and brought it up to the light; it was the journal all right.

I sighed of annoyance before placing both my legs on top of the bed and flipped the journal open. There was nothing but pages and pages of written entries... or so I thought.

After flipping to the end of the journal, a slip of paper fell out.

"What the-?"

I lifted up the neatly folded paper before unfolding it and then reading the inscription.

'The Raven - By Edgar Allan Poe'

I cocked an eyebrow, "Edgar Allan Poe? She loved Mr. Poe's work." I mused.

But it was true though; Baasan loved poetry more than anything.

Before I could even read the dang piece of literature, I heard loud yells and the front metal gates opening.

I growled, "God, can't a funeral be somewhat decent for once?"

There were always these times when some of us, the Uchihas and the Uzumakis been to meet during town and try to 'settle' things once and for all. But nothing ever happened.

I tucked the poem back in the back of the journal before leaving Baasan's room. I quickly shut the door and fled down the stairs to reenter the dining room. There I immediately saw angry and disappointed Uchihas arguing and yelling. ...I really needed to get out of here.

I found my dark blue autumn jacket along with my mother standing alone, arms crossed and silent. I walked up to her.

"Okaasama, what's going on?" I asked 'dumbly'. I matter of factly knew what the hell was going on.

Mother sighed, "Nothing Sasuke, I suppose it's the Uzumakis again..."

Everything had to do with the Uzumakis. I found it redundant.

"Oh... would you mind if I went out for a while?" I asked, "The chaos is making my head hurt tenfold."

She laughed softly, "Alright, but be back before six. You still have your studies to do with Itachi."

I nodded. Studies at six. Fencing at seven. Dinner at eight. Sleep at nine. Everything was repetitive; it was another thing that drove me nearly insane.

I squeezed past through the chattering family members in the living room and the kitchen. I could hear them talk, rather complain about how the Uzumakis were nothing but 'disgraceful, boisterous, and highly obnoxious types of garbage.'

I scoffed. Boisterous? I wouldn't be the ones talking.

Heh, if I actually said that out loud, I was sure as heck that I wasn't going to see daylight in a _very_ long time.

I smirked before leaving that noisy Estate and headed into town, which was a short seven minute walk away.

---

The park was nothing but an empty area of space with a couple of large wooden benches, sturdy oak trees surrounding the area, and a beautiful large water fountain built in the center. The fountain had a statue of a young person with long hair _almost _identical to mine... but it had more of a feminine look to it. The statue had cloth-like ribbons wrapped around its body from chest to toe. The statue's arms were stretched out in front of itself, forearms comfortably facing up along with a blindfolded face that tilted up to the sky. The statue had two whisker-like strikes on each side of its face.

Being in the park for a while made me thought about how symbolic and mysterious this thing was. 'The Unborn' was the title of this creation. I wondered who had built something strange as this... there was no name of the artist, so that definitely made my curiosity bubble, but not as much as my other curiosities that flooded my mind.

I took a seat at the back of the park, bench facing directly at the statue. Pigeons and sparrows all landed around the fountain, chirping and cooing in chorus.

I looked up at the sky, which was now a dark color of a hazy cobalt blue adorned with scattered clouds, and then I looked down at Baasan's black journal sitting lazily on my lap.

I let out a long sigh before I flipped the book open once more to the very first page of the journal.

_February 17, 1845_

_I don't exactly know why I purchased a journal I probably would not write in as much... but there was something that I needed to write down. _

_My dear friend mailed me a piece of poetry she received from her daily newspaper not too long ago, and let me tell you that it was... something not even words can explain. The piece of phenomenal poetry was called, "The Raven"... _

I gnawed at my lower lip again before I slid out the old folded paper that hid the poem.

'I should better read this...,' I thought before I unfolded the paper and begun to read the first stanza aloud.

"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary..."

---

"... And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor shall be lifted - nevermore!"

Dammit. I was confused. But then again, I thought to myself that this could be another clue.

I carefully sat upright so I could reach into my back pocket to retrieve the will Mother had given me earlier.

I scanned over the will until I caught my name.

_To my youngest grandson, Sasuke; _

_I bet you remember that song I used to sing to you when you were a child, ne? Well, I know that you, and only you will be able to solve this puzzle I had always wanted to finish, but never gotten around to complete it. Family will not understand, and to the depths of the earth that this world will understand. But Sasuke... I know you will understand. I want you to have my journal and I want you to read every entry I had written down a long time ago when I was around your age. I know this may be confusing but I know you'll do well. When you complete this puzzle, I want you to make wise decisions. Do not let Itachi or anyone keep you down. Remember that you are not only an Uchiha, but someone else you should be able to decide on your own. Farewell and carry on; choose your paths that will lead your way in life. - Your obaasan. _

My heart sank and I didn't know why. This was way too dramatic for me to handle. I folded the will back up again and grunted. I looked around the area once more before I picked up where I had left off in Baasan's entry.

_The poem reminded me of him, but though the plot of the poem and our lives are entirely different, I just couldn't help myself at the thought. He loves birds, especially ravens and crows. Ironic isn't it? I thought so too. _

_But anyways, I just came back from another one of the family's dinner gatherings and I amazingly didn't get myself too intoxicated by liquor like I usually do. _

_As they say... _

_In the words of Mister Edgar Allan Poe, Now I'm sober and -- _

The word right after 'and' was completely smudged, and it wasn't legible at all. This is some seriously messed up game I have to go through I thought while I tried to uncode the sentence.

"In the words of Mister Edgar Allan Poe, Now I'm sober and..., and what?" I thought aloud.

Wait. I looked at the poem once more before one word popped into my head.

"Nevermore...? Is that the word?" I asked. I could hear it rise with semi-amusement.

It was.

The pigeons and sparrows that were enjoying themselves suddenly flapped their wings and flew away to their sanctuaries for the moment, the sound of the water fountain was all that was heard… and a low caw.

"What are you doing?"

My heart skipped. I slowly raised my head to make contact with the person that had just spoken to me.

Obsidian met azure... and then beady coal ones.

"Caw!"

I nearly flinched when I saw _this _boy in front of me... and a bird. Sunny-golden hair nearly screamed on top of his perfectly carved oval-shaped head, the bluest of blue pair of eyes made me nearly drown in them, and three whisker-like marks adorned on each side of his cheeks... it made him almost fox-like, and he looked _almost_ adorable.

He had on a very dark-tinted orange colored autumn jacket with faux fur around the hood, a pair of black slacks and black dress shoes. A small raven sat on his right shoulder. Its right wing and left leg were bandaged.

I quickly closed the journal shut and held it gingerly.

The boy puffed out his cheeks, "Fine, don't answer me jerk."

The blonde boy quickly turned around and headed towards the fountain. He gazed up at it.

I cocked an eyebrow at the boy's insult and stood up.

"Hn, you _do_ realize that if we were even seen having contact, our families would slaughter us right here, and right now _idiot_?"

The boy turned around and the raven cawed.

"Don't call me that, Bastard," The blonde said crossly, "I was just trying to have a simple conversation with you, _Uchiha_."

I was slightly silenced before I spoke up once more.

"_Why_ would you even want to talk to _me_? Of all people why_ me_, an _Uchiha_. A person your family despises more than whatever the hell your family despises second."

Well that came out dumbly.

The blonde continued to look at me.

Well let's just say that I'm just out here for some nice mid-afternoon air and some quiet. But then I just saw you and… you know, I just felt like talking to you. And to say that I'm sorry about earlier…" His voice trailed off.

"Why the hell are you apologizing to me?" I asked.

"Are you serious?" The boy asked, "Well I almost crashed into your very expensive car for one."

Oh right, the car incident. I was trying to forget that.

"…But I was just trying to get Karasu to stop flying away, since he has a broken wing and all," The blonde said in a low voice.

"Your raven?" I asked looking at the perched bird.

"Yeah. I like ravens for some reason," The blonde said, brushing two fingers across the bird's feathery head.

My face slightly tinted.

"Caw!" Karasu cawed.

"Ah," I breathed. I noticed that the teen was around an inch or two short.

"So, what's your name?" The boy asked curiously.

I hesitated.

'Are you sure you want to give your name out to an _Uzumaki_?' A voice in my mind asked. I stayed silent.

'Hmph, are you sure you want to give your name out to a _normal kid_, like you? What harm can it do?' Another voice echoed against the first.

Why must the voices argue against one another?

"Oh, right, I forgot it was rude to ask people's names before their own…," The boy said, "I'm Naruto."

The blonde extended his right hand.

"Sasuke," I introduced, taking the extended hand out in front of him and shaking it.

His hand was so soft... like silk, and warm like a cup of tea that was left out for a while.

Damn, I think invisible sparks flew... invisible ones to the eye, but visible ones to the soul.

We both slightly flushed before Karasu cawed and we unhooked hands. Dammit, I don't blush, why did he...?

"Err, so what were you doing before?" He asked curiously.

I quickly answered, "Nothing, just some reading."

"Ah, that's nice I suppose. I never liked reading," The blonde commented, turning towards the fountain once more, "I could never sit still with complicated words flying all over the place."

I scoffed before I slowly walked closer up to the fountain as well.

"Interesting thing isn't it?" He asked softly. I could see his eyes being melted into the carved blindfolded face.

"It is," I agreed, placing a free hand into my pant pocket.

There was a faint silence before Naruto spoke up.

"Hey, don't tell anyone, but my great, great, great grandfather carved this when he was only seventeen," He said, crossing his arms and grinning a foxy smile.

My eyes nearly widened.

"Really?" I asked, my voice _almost_ cracking, "Why didn't he put his name on it or anything?"

The boy sighed before looking at me.

"You know, I really have no clue to why the heck he didn't put his name on it. I heard from my gramps that it was supposed to be a secret or something."

I didn't reply and I took a deep, thoughtful look at the captivating fountain.

---

"Ever wondered why our families fight so much?"

I turned to look at the blonde haired boy who was sitting on the same bench as me, legs up and folded in front of his body. Why would he ask a question like that?

The pigeons and sparrows had all flown back to the park and were now happily cooing and chirping at the bread crumbs that were being fed to them.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" Naruto asked almost too gently.

I snapped out of my thoughts before nodding at Naruto, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Che, I doubt it, you space out too much. What's on your mind?"

Ugh... I couldn't tell Naruto about the journal and the piece of poetry for one, I just met the guy and two, he was someone I shouldn't even be talking to… so I decided to half-lie.

"Nothing, today was my Baasan's funeral so… urm, y-yea-h."

'Why the heck did you stutter Sasuke?' I thought mentally before grabbing the pieces of bread crumbs in a plastic bag Naruto had brought along and throwing it at the crowd of birds.

"Sorry about that," Naruto apologized before he gazed at me. My cheeks tinted. Dammit, stop blushing, Sasuke.

A heavy breeze of wind tumbled in the park and chipped a small piece of the old statue's arm off.

"It's nothing you should be sorry about. She was old anyways," I said calmly. I threw a couple of more crumbs. What an old fountain…

I couldn't help but feel Naruto's now growing heavy gaze on me, so I started to fidget; something I rarely did.

"Uh, Naru-"

"You want to see something?"

"Huh?"

Naruto smiled, "I said, do you want to see something?"

This was going a _bit_ too far, I can't let anyone know that I was with _him_, I thought before ironically I thoughtlessly answered with a 'sure'.

I saw Naruto's eyes shine before he got up off the bench, snatched the bag of stale bread crumbs with his left hand and grabbed my hand with his right.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked suddenly, slightly surprised at his enthusiasm and his action.

"Heh, aren't you dense. I told you that I wanted to show you something, is there something wrong with that?"

I frowned before we both left the sitting area of the park and entered the back part of the quiet area which was within endless trees, and more trees.

---

"Well, what is it?"

"Can't you tell? It's a nest 'Oh Dense One'."

I playfully punched Naruto's arm before crouching down alongside the blonde.

"I found Karasu here a week ago, around the same time today I saw you," Naruto explained while puching me back, "He kept flapping his wings and limped every time he tried to fly."

"He kinda ticked me off at first, since he _did_ try to bite me more than once," He continued, while petting Karasu on the head.

Naruto paused before he brushed off the dried grass and leaves off the nest to reveal a single brown-spotted gray egg sitting oh so comfortably.

"I'm guessing this is Karasu's egg?" I asked.

Naruto nodded, "I guess Karasu's gal went somewhere."

I remained silent before reaching out and softly brushing the spotted egg.

It was still warm.

"Heh, you know ravens can be protective over their eggs," Naruto softly said, "I wonder... if they find out that I'm messing with her egg, _will the raven come to bother me at home_?"

"Bother you?" I asked.

"Yeah, there was this one time where I found raven eggs when I was around four or so, and I accidentally played with it, and lemme tell ya, the mother wasn't so nice to Naruto over here," The blonde said amusingly, "Damn bird followed me back home."

I smirked and covered the egg back with the dried out grasses and leaves.

Karasu cawed happily over his unborn egg before he turned around on Naruto's shoulder.

"Caw, caw!"

"Eh? He's coming?!" Naruto asked his feathered friend, his voice slowly rising.

Crap, someone's coming?!

Karasu slightly lowered his head before Naruto placed a finger to his lips.

I immediately got the picture and we both silently _attempted_ to slip out of the isolated part of the park until someone sternly asked, "_Naruto_, what do you think you're doing?"

I saw Naruto slowly turn his head to the voice and meekly spoke, "I-Iruka-sensei!"

* * *

**A/N: **o Ao;. 


End file.
